


人生的长度

by PETERSBURG



Category: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, yuzuru hanyu/boyang jin - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PETERSBURG/pseuds/PETERSBURG
Summary: 这篇文原来是2018年7-8月发出来的，所以还有一点外训背景，后来几经风波，就把他关进了小黑屋，现在再看看发现其实自己很多想法都是没有变，还总以为自己变了（实际上还是爱搞cp），加上是我的两对本命，于是乎比类GAS更喜欢一些（GAS已补齐）。一年多过去了，真是发生了很多事情呀！现在就只想都好，都快乐，看他们高兴的在赛场上表演我就非常的幸福了~就像结尾一样，“感谢你们还在！”。希望看到文的你们也都幸福快乐！
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	人生的长度

【柚天】一生的长度  
看好预警欧  
ooc，极东+柚天（少量极东，所以我就不打极东tag了）  
PS预计三篇完，我的长篇都被我乖乖存在脑后跟了，话说当时人生第一篇网文献给极东的，半年后再来和时事相结合，真的很有意思了

01  
本田菊知道，人生的长度，对于他们这些国生而言，不过是白驹过隙，刹那而已。有些人会在他的国生中留下浓墨重彩，而更多的都是他所不熟悉的。他就是这个国家，他知道他的国民爱他，保护他。他也在他们的眼中，是大和的保护神。

他的童年和少年，是在隔海相望和不断地到大陆去的过程中，不断地成长着，变成了如今的状况。无论是与阿尔弗雷德，还是王耀，伊万，甚至是王晓梅和任勇洙，这样的关系都是被命运所安排的。彼时他是棋手，如今在世界中/美/俄三足鼎立的局势下，他们这样的国家，也只能明哲保身，自保为上了，谁又知道，新的棋局下，又会怎样进行着明争暗斗的博弈呢？

本田菊心里有些无奈和怅然，他也不过是被束缚掉手脚的国。还不如享受一下这初春的清茶啊，热气和清香会顺着胃温暖五脏六腑。

作为一个十分喜欢看电视的国度，本田菊自然也不会错过冬奥会直播的机会，从百忙中终于有时间清闲一下，听说那个叫羽生结弦的孩子很是优秀，也不知道他是否这次能够如愿以偿。

他打开了电视机，一个人穿着还未来的及脱下的西服坐在沙发上看着花滑节目。

他看着自己国家的孩子在赛场上拼尽全力的模样，为了他自己，更为了他母国。连本田看着电视机上那个意气风发的青年都会感慨，这个孩子，像是集结了大和民族最鲜明的特质一样，既纯净又刚烈，是一个光彩夺目的人。他的气质并没有他们这些国家那样的复杂，就好比本田自己，在纯洁和刚烈的另一面，就是阴鸷和暴戾。

本田菊觉得此刻，自己是一个十足的老先生了的样子。

羽生结弦结束了他令人震撼的表演，在KC区，本田菊一向波澜不惊的神情【或者是无机质的眼神】竟然显现出一二趣味的表情了。他看见自己家的孩子闭着眼睛，把头搁在了抱着的青年肩上，一只手紧紧的……摸在了人家的屁股上？

本田菊老爷爷都直起身来表示了惊愕。

他看见电视机里那个中国孩子被自家孩子拉回来进行着二次拥抱，似乎这一切让这个白净的中国小孩也没啥特别的表情。

毕竟也是没拿到奖牌，应该是也是有些难过的吧，怪不得不甚在意，也许是没甚麽功夫。

本田菊对着电视笑了笑，想着也许给为国家获得极高荣誉的孩子应当予以应有的嘉奖。至于那个中国孩子，一丝怪异的感觉在他心头划过，有无迹可寻。老爷爷摇了摇头，毕竟在大人物的心里，这些渺小的不值一提的细节，根本就会在沉积在脑海深处，难得在意。

02  
贸易战的打响震惊了世界，自三月起，世界经济的格局一直扑朔迷离。似乎美/国开始了对全世界的开战，在此形势下，东亚三国的关系得到一定程度的缓解，由于迫切的需要，三国决定，在东京重新举行中日韩的领导人会晤。本田菊面对许久未来日本的王耀做足了准备，不过几年，在世界格局中的地位，显然已经今非昔比。似乎他们也对于王耀重新回到应有的历史地位，感到了一丝无奈和警惕。可是中/国那麽庞大的体量，周围的国家从来都没可能绕过他，无论何时。本田揉着眼睛看资料看的有些累，忽然看到一条有些有意思的新闻，让他一下子就想起了自己国内要给羽生结弦颁发国民荣誉奖的事情了。他看见曾经羽生抱着的那个中国孩子，乖乖巧巧地站在中/国上司的一旁，走过来的王耀和他握了握手，面带微笑，还微微揉了揉那个孩子的头发。简直像一个慈父。

本田菊终于明白为什么这个小孩让他们国家的孩子喜爱了。因为实在是可爱啊。说实话，在本田的印象里，中山装从来都是红色帝国用来彰显态度的一种方式，对于他们这些国家来说，总不是愉快的，难得看见一个孩子穿中山装，都穿出了可爱的气质，完全没有红色帝国的那种尖锐和隐忍不发了啊。

本田菊想了想那次奥运会留给他的一些剪影，又想了想自己已经有些恍惚的小时候的事情，甚至笑意都能浸染到他的眼底。

03  
羽生结弦第一次带着自己喜欢的人独自来日本。

以前他在太平洋上往复着，来去匆匆，总是带着一种急迫的情绪。难得的假期，拉着小孩子的手，全副武装地，他俩偷偷摸摸的样子看起来甚至有些搞笑。就算是把脸遮起来，也要拉着彼此的手。但是这种感觉，像是甜到了心底，让人口齿间似乎都萦绕着甜丝丝的味道。小孩的手骨节分明，和他的一样，但是瘦瘦的有些软，不想放开。

这个赛季，作为京张周期的第一年，世锦赛终于结束了，小孩在表演上的突破，让他看着那人在冰场上，看到了一个崭新的金博洋，完全与之前不同的，意气风发，迤逦风流，就算他已经长大了，眉宇之间带上了成熟男人的稳重。但是场下还是他最熟悉的样子。不善言辞的，有些羞涩的，懵懂的一笑会露出小虎牙的样子。这样的反差，反而让羽生结弦更加的心醉神迷。人，都对强者有向往之情，命运让他们相遇相知，更因为他们是同类。即使对手，也是并肩作战的同志。为了超越自己而不停地奋勇拼搏着。

三月的仙台还是有些寒冷，在街上，羽生结弦给小孩好好地绕上了几圈厚实地羊毛围巾，让金博洋看上去整个人都是一种懒洋洋地蓬松感。他满意的拍拍博洋的头发，“我去买杯奶茶给你喝，你乖乖的在这里等我哦。”

羽生买完了奶茶，正要扭过身来往回走，没想到一下子不小心撞到一个比他稍矮的男人。

“不好意思！您没事吧？”

他抬起头来，讶然地发现，竟然是去年颁奖时见过的国家先生。他看见国家先生手里竟然也拿着一杯奶茶。对他点了点头后，本田菊走向对街，小跑着微笑地把这杯奶茶递给一位扎着小辫子比他稍高的先生，那位先生礼貌地微笑着道谢，随后两个人一起走着离开了。羽生觉得有些摸不着头脑，他还是第一次看见自己的国家先生去帮人买一杯奶茶——难道这种事他一个电话不就是能解决了吗？

回去的时候，转过街角，看见小孩半仰着头看着日式小楼的屋檐，不知道想些什么，微微笑着的样子看上去很温软，让羽生心里突然有些莫名的感触，就想这么停下来看着，好好欣赏这么和谐的景象。可是金博洋已经发现他了，扭过头来，羽生看见他眼睛微微发着亮，伸手拿过他的奶茶，大大地嘬了几口。

“嗯——好滋味！”

小孩渴坏了，喝了好几口。羽生给了他纸，让他擦了擦嘴。小孩一边擦嘴，一边说，“偷偷跟你讲，”金博洋敏感地看了看四周，“我刚刚看见我们的国家先生了，好像是跟什么人一起来的。”

羽生一惊，突然想到刚刚自己国家的国家先生似乎陪着一个亚洲人，好像也只有像国家一样的先生们才可能需要陪同吧。不过刚刚那个……留着小辫子，穿着一个厚呢子的长风衣，也不嫌冷似的……是中国先生吗？想起来好像博洋应该是见过中国先生的。但是不知道为什么，羽生也没再问下去，毕竟这事跟他的博洋还是毫无关系的呀。

04  
羽生结弦知道他们两个的事情不会被永远隐瞒着，他和金博洋都讨论过这个问题，然而他们实质上根本不愿意思考这样带来的结果。每次谈论这个话题，就是无疾而终，以沉默收场，然后博洋一定是先走出这个空间，做一些其他的事情，每次羽生都感觉到了，从博洋背影里传来的浓重萧索和无望。

每当这时候，他就想要抱抱他可爱的博洋，想要亲亲他。但是就是连他自己，都沉重的根本抬不起拥抱的手。刚开始的爱情都是十分快乐地轻松地，但是时间将激情磨灭，又有多少的争吵和思量。恐惧背叛，恐惧曝光。每一天的爱都要偷偷摸摸地进行着，就是因为施加于他们身上的枷锁，本就应该让两个人分离。

很多次金博洋觉得自己就快要放弃，但是一次次冬日的阳光下，他靠着羽生的大腿，暖暖的阳光照进来，羽生呼噜着他的脑袋，他嗅着羽生身上熟悉的洗衣粉味的时候，觉得又为什么要白白放弃呢？明明可以很幸福，但是没有羽生，心脏已经习惯的角落里突然空了，会不会很痛？

又一次他感觉这段感情在一天天的隐瞒下让他难以负重前行，心里又想到了万一暴露的结局，他心里惶恐。晚上的时候难得抱着羽生亲吻，羽生感觉金博洋的心里似乎不太对劲，“天天，怎么了…今天发生什么事情了吗？”

金博洋不说话，只是死死抱着他，黑暗中，手游曳在身下的肌肤，撩拨着。直到精疲力竭，他感觉身旁的羽生已经沉沉睡去，他的身体十分疲惫，精神上却难以入眠。他感觉自己似乎在深夜，这些年的所有的压抑都要蜂拥而出。他实在忍不住，想要起身，却感觉羽生的手还在握着他的左手，温温热热的没有松开。

他突然很想流泪，于是他也这样做了，望着被月光微微照拂的天花板，他感觉自己的眼泪顺着鬓角一点点沾湿了枕巾。他感觉这样的日子不会永远这样下去，他觉得到那时候，哪怕只为了羽生好，也只能分手。他很爱，很爱羽生，但是他没有信心让羽生为他去闯那麽一遭。羽生身上的荣誉，不可能让他的感情生活永远在公众面前空白着。

月光顺着缝隙溜进来，在天花板上做出一个铡刀一般的影子，金博洋觉得，自己在受到审判。

05  
羽生亲眼看着金博洋从一个大孩子，一点点的变成一个男人，当时少年的意气飞扬，肆意嚣张，都一点点沉淀下来，变成了内敛的光华。也许时间夺去了青春，但是磨砺出了韵味。也许当年那个对他露着小虎牙笑得孩子已经在眉宇之间带上了疲惫和风霜，但是他的博洋，永远都是他爱的那个样子。他觉得这样过一辈子，再收养一个孩子，就是他可以拥有的完美世界。

完美世界被打破了。

背德的爱情要受到审判。可是这不是原罪。为什么要受到审判？能审判他们，不是人心，更不是舆论，甚至也不是那张能够证明到底是什么关系的证明，而是他们自己。羽生结弦一点都没想到，他的博洋竟然会和他提出分手。

“我觉得我们已经没有要能够再进行下去的理由了。”他看到金博洋神情冷静，除了脸色有些苍白，褪去了往日的血色。一点都不像要闹分手的，在一起相爱了三年的爱人。“我觉得如果我们两个都还有比赛要打，都不能确定是否还能再继续下去，我们先暂时分开吧。”

“每天都在隐瞒，躲躲藏藏，我也很累。”

“等风波过去，再说吧。”这是博洋拎着行李回国前最后的一句话。

羽生结弦觉得自己的爱人，确实是长大了。他看着博洋冷静的一条条给他分析这样的好处，从他们的个人，家庭，国家来讲，似乎这应该是最好的选择了。

可是那些恶语相间的人并不会因为他们所做出的牺牲而改变。他的日子也慢慢地不好过了起来，他知道很多时候博洋是一个不愿意让他担心的人。很多时候，羽生觉得自己好像在保护疼爱着这个孩子免受风雨，实际上金博洋又何尝不是呢？他也是一个男人，也许他爱玩爱闹，心思单纯，但这并不意味着他不通晓人事。

羽生有时候恨这该死的科技进步，他让这太平洋的距离根本不再安全和遥远。国内对他的攻讦日嚣尘上。这天，他在训练途中休息的时候，看到了来自祖国的人，穿着西装，在一旁等候。

“羽生君，有请。”

“您现在必须对这件事情做出一个正面回复，”坐在他对面的人拿出文件夹里的文件对他示意，“您是国民荣誉奖的获得者，您应当为这个称号做出杰出的表率，羽生君也一直是这样的人。”

“下个月在国内有一个对您的采访，希望您对此能够有一个合理的解释，不辜负国民对您的期待。”

“羽生君的家庭应当是为日本所宣传的优秀家庭，如果可以，我们也想为羽生君提供这些方面的资料，相信很多都符合您的选择。”

对面那个他从未见过的领导和jsf的领导坐在他的对面，给他一份声明，或者说是一份关于采访的稿子，上面有对于跟博洋这个问题的回答。羽生结弦双手接过了文件，仅仅那几行字，就让他感受到了不可置信的冰冷。

……如果博洋看到我这样把自己撇的一干二净毫无情分的采访，一定要心如死灰的吧……博洋难过，我的心也会痛啊……

对面的男人带着上级的指令而来，他看着坐在对面的羽生脸色一点点地沉了下去，眼神也暗淡无光，捏着纸张的手指把纸张大力折出了深深的褶皱，他微笑地看着，就如同看着无数个人在他们的命令下屈服。

“……抱歉，我做不到。”

他在加拿大的家周边开始慢慢出现了一些莫名的鬼鬼祟祟的人，也许就是为了所谓这样劲爆的八卦来的。两个世界级的顶尖花滑选手的绯闻，尤其还有一个是蝉联两届奥运金牌的冠军，多么劲爆的新闻啊！羽生皱了皱眉，打包了行李就搬到了冰场周围的宿舍去。没有博洋在家里，空荡荡的没有人气，心里冷的很，况且也更不安全。他把所有的门窗都锁好，手指摩挲了一会那张两个人刚刚在一起时的合照，把他塞到自己钱包的夹层里拿反面盖着。

他知道对这些人的毫不约束跟他拒绝了“上面”那位有关系，他们把一切控制在一个有把握的度里，但是一天天熬他，直到他熬不住了，肯定会服从他们的安排。

仔细想想，快一个月没见博洋了，连什么私下的短信电话，通通没有，羽生觉得自己度日如年。他好几次冲动地拿起电话打给他，都是忙音。似乎短短一个月，金博洋似乎已经人间蒸发一样，他问bo叔，bo叔说自从他们国家队的人把博洋接走之后，他也不知道他们都要干什么。

羽生心急如焚，却又如坠冰窟。

06  
王耀很久没听过有意思的事情了。每天国事繁忙，跟太平洋对岸那个更年期的家伙断断续续打了已经有三年多了，打了谈，谈了打，总之都没啥诚意就是了。周围的国家看着热闹，要么就是不知所措，要么就是见缝插针，要更多的好处。2025的计划还在顺利地实施着，东亚的局势越来越稳定，利用政治力量和经济手段，他成功粉碎了阿尔弗雷德想要把他困死在东亚的企图，巩固了自己在亚细亚地区举足轻重的作用。他现在全心全意的为京张奥运筹备着，他有时候在冰协的人员陪同下会去视察各处冰上雪上设施的建设，有时候也会跟那些为他的荣誉而奋斗的运动健儿们握手。他对他的孩子们都充满着爱，对于他们每一个人退役时，他都感谢他们对国家的付出与贡献。

对于金博洋，他并不陌生，而且，他还对这个孩子充满好感。这个孩子是在最幸福的时代里长大的孩子，一直是王耀所欣赏和期待的样子，新时代的青年，他从容，自信，不自矜自傲，也不悲观厌世。他有着强烈的胜负心，却也不为得失而计较。既有着少年人的热烈，又有青年人的成熟，于是与他相处，总令人如沐春风。所以，在他所认识的一众孩子里，他总是对金博洋格外在意。有时候，像是一个长辈，他从金博洋的身影里，看到了无数这一代孩子的剪影。让他不禁觉得，曾经的苦难带来了这样的笑脸，一切都是值得的。

但是他并不知道，金博洋原来和隔壁本田菊家的孩子，竟然是一对。

毕竟国事繁忙，很多时候，他能拿出万分之一的精力来关注一些与国事无关的人与物，显然是没有办法日新月异的国家变化相比的。所以当他无意得知这个孩子的事情时，金博洋已经“被保护”起来有一个多月了。

就着要去北京冰协谈论跟ISU协商的事宜，顺便他想去看一看这个孩子。

见着金博洋，他都微微有些吃惊，不过很快就恢复了正常。不过坐在他对面的金博洋，状态实在是说不上好。

他记得上次几个月前就着国家队的活动看见他时，金博洋还是一副小脸圆乎乎微微笑着的模样，现在显然瘦的很明显，不至于脱了形，但是颧骨明显的显露了出来，下颌线条锋利了很多。眼睛里暗影沉沉，对他打了一声招呼，微微笑了一下，但是那笑意还未到眼底，就消散了。往日包在身上的运动衣显得有些宽松，脸上消退了血色，依旧很白，但是没有了光泽，眼眶处有些发着暗，血丝在眼白处很明显。看起来心事重重。

王耀一下子甚至有些不知道从何说起。说起国事，阴谋阳谋，战略……他可以头头是道，可他毕竟不是人，对于人类的感情，他从来都是无解。他听见冰协的人说，无论怎样软硬兼施，骂也好，劝也好，甚至不让他跟外界交流，这个孩子很少说话。沉默的抗争他倒是贯彻的很彻底。他就听着，对面的人无论说什么，他都是点头，然后训练，训完练，继续听，然后继续沉默，吃饭睡觉一样不落。他很少因为羽生结弦的名字而动容，也不会因为可以接触他的媒体的恶意揣测而斥骂或者动怒。他唯一表达自己态度的，就是沉默，然后是日复一日的训练，发了疯一样地训练，没有教练，哪怕只是机械性地一次次重复。

王耀站起来，叹了口气，摸了摸金博洋有些发黄干枯的头发。“你说，你这样又有什么意义，要是他不要你了呢？你的努力就白费了。”

“……”

“国家先生，……难道我真的有罪吗？”

“我不知道他会怎样，我自己也不知道要怎样，我对自己，现在除了滑冰，就想见他。”

王耀看着这个孩子像是脱力一般把自己埋进了洁白的被褥里，声音闷闷地，不知道是不是难过，有些齉着鼻子，“我也不是非得要和他在一块，相反，我觉着他要是没了我，也许过的还能更自在点，完全没必要天天遮遮掩掩地，我也累他也累，谁不难受啊？”然后泄愤般猛地坐起来，狠狠拿张纸巾声音很大的擤着鼻子，“他随意，反正这么大的事情，他们冰协肯定也找他了，你们不让我看手机，我知道也是为了我好，怕我手欠看些有的没的。”

“我也不知道为什么就稀罕他了，你说他招惹我干嘛？各走各路找个漂亮姑娘不完了，干什么干这事，按理说我俩都是实用主义者，怎么就都犯了傻呢？”

说到这里，金博洋反而哼地笑了一声，“他一直管着我，怕我这样那样，事儿还挺多，口口声声说什么要保护我，我一大老爷们儿用他，呵，我当时还就真感动的要命，为了他还玩命学日语。”

像是想起什么似的，国家先生看见这个孩子的脸上，似悲似喜，嘴角上扬成一个高兴的弧线，眼里却是泛着层层水光。不知道是痛快了还是忍不了的压抑，眼泪死活也不肯掉下来。王耀看了看手表，他还有一个电话会议要在一会举行，拍了拍金博洋凸起的蝴蝶骨，就要往外头走，快要关门的一刻，他听见金博洋叹了口气，解脱一般地说，“反正我早就想到有这一天了，真是可惜，还以为时间能再长一会。”

07  
王耀很少为国家以外的人而上心，除了他的上司，他的五千年里，有太多人的一生。他还记得在帝国时期，他和卫青喝过酒，和霍去病赛过马，拿着长剑骑着战马破敌阵，斩头颅，那时候他身体里充满了活力，就好像十五六的少年一般，开疆拓土，征战四方。如今回想，皇图霸业，也不过过眼云烟耳。他从共和国的初创一路走到现在，太多人为他而死去，他心头里沉甸甸的记忆太多了，都是血与泪堆成的，也许才会因此特别喜欢那一份明快？轻松的，自然的，还有年少人特有的嚣张。

他对于今天金博洋睫毛上的泪珠十分难以忘怀。尤其是今天刚刚电话会议完，又和太平洋对岸的阿尔弗雷德扯了三个多小时的皮，两边都毫无诚意，一副流氓做派。他感到十分疲惫，揉着酸痛的脖颈，深夜的窗外，北京的红星依旧闪耀。他第一次对这个孩子动了些恻隐之心，但是对于两边的事情，他从来都不知道隔壁那个拿了两个奥运金牌的羽生结弦是何想法。如果随意地把自家孩子交了出去，结果人家已经决定分了，岂不是很没有必要的事情？对于这件事引起的舆论风波，他从来都不想做什么。他不是那些西方国家，他对于这个问题上，从来都没有原罪。自古有之，无视显然是最好的办法。

再说舆论这一波总会有过去的时候，如果这个时候海对面的不要自己家孩子了，那也正好省却了他的一番功夫。

想着明天关于中/美贸易第*轮会谈的成果需要发布，还有很多国家的领导人要到中/国参加峰会，这样的新闻一定能冲淡舆论关注，何况本身体育新闻的受众面本身就少很多了。

他捏捏皱起来很久的额头，收拾了一下桌子上的文件，这时候他看到自己的助理进来了。

“首长，日/本先生的电话。”

08  
金博洋从冰协的大门走出来，许久未见太阳光线的他竟觉得太阳十分刺眼，他用手挡住了眼。突然看见不远处的大街对面有一个熟悉的影子，裹着厚厚的羽绒服和线帽，让他不禁只觉得恍如隔世。

他心里头一时百感交集，心头无端的生出些失而复得的狂喜来。但是难以言表，知道跑到对面去是一种极其傻气和违反法律精神的行为，于是对着对面的人遥遥地招招手以示安好。不用看，他都知道羽生一定笑得跟个傻子似的。他嘴里还笑着念叨着跟大傻子一样，眼睛却随着那人大步走来的身影掉下泪来了。他赶紧借着风大擦了擦眼睛，那人就已经站在他面前了。

看见他，羽生也没说什么话，就是一个劲的笑，弄得他也开心了很多。羽生看着他的样子，松了一口气，一下子就把他抱在怀里，头埋在他身上。

“天天，这段时间，都没人给我洗内裤了。”

金博洋已经很久没有回家了，或者是说——他在北京居住的房子——什么人都没有。将近两个月没人的家里，看着并没有人气。可这并不妨碍他们两个大小伙子火气壮——要知道一个人过日子的难熬啊。不知道是他们谁先碰到谁的嘴唇了，就好像发生了神奇的魔力反应一样，身上的羽绒服，毛衣，内裤，袜子——不知道他们怎么就滚到了原本摆放的整整齐齐的卧室。谁先推的谁，金博洋觉得应该是自己，因为恍惚记得他的世界似乎在床上翻了个个——突然他的后背就接触到了柔软的床垫了，然后铺天盖地的吻就来了。等到他清醒过来，或者说他们两个“清醒过来”，金博洋发现沿着门口到卧室床上的地下，一路上全是他们四处扔掉的衣物了。他光着身子爬起来，到衣柜里想找到一件新衣服给他自己和羽生，结果竟然什么都没有。他气馁地一屁股坐回床上，自暴自弃的把自己也裹进被窝里——反正也已经白日宣淫了，也不差这白天浪在床上这一会了。

他看着羽生闭着眼睛凑过来，一只胳膊搂着他后背——要知道羽生总是喜欢这样放着。头埋进他怀里，就像一个寻求安慰的孩子一样。他看见毛茸茸的脑袋凑在他眼前，曾经一度怀疑这是个需要母性关怀的缺爱儿童。当然他还就真的撸了两把这人的毛，虽然感觉并不是太软。

“博洋瘦了吗？感觉骨头都有很多了，摸上去硬邦邦的了。”

金博洋觉得这人此时十分可恶，于是他一把推开想要下床，这人突然一个沉重的脑袋就压在了胸膛上。压着不让他走。

09  
羽生并没有表面上显得那麽平静，但是他也不知道自己应当调动出一种怎样的感情来面对这样的状况。当戈米沙告诉他天天在冰协开会正在准备结束的时候，他却义无反顾地奔上了异国他乡的土地，在门口前，像一个十七八岁情窦初开的少年一样，等待着令他心爱的爱人。

他看见天天一脸疲惫的走出大门，却在看见他的那一刻眼睛突然发亮了。他大步走上前去，觉得自己不能再等待一刻，胸膛里心脏欢喜的跳跃着，想要紧紧拥抱眼前的这个人。

他的博洋瘦了好多。

他在床上抚摸着他熟悉的身躯，看见他的天天睁着失神而水汽迷蒙的细长眼睛，原本圆润的下颌显着棱角，一张白里透红的脸蛋失却了血色，仰面呻吟间，他便觉出身下那有些突出的肋骨了——他就知道他的博洋受了很多的罪了。

他觉得很愧疚，也很耻辱。更多的是难过。两个多月分开的时间，让他觉得似乎如同一别经年，仿佛要年华老去，时光尽头。而他根本没办法保护他的爱人——要知道他如果没有国家先生的暗中相助，他如今是否能看到博洋，都还是一个未知数。

想到差点失去博洋，他心里就一阵阵的闷痛。抱着这个人，哪怕他是骂自己两句，也比呆在空荡荡的大房子里温暖。

他在北京的房子装上了很多自己的私人用品，从水杯，牙刷，沐浴乳，洗面奶，都是成套成套的了——金博洋小小的单身公寓感觉一瞬间就满当当的了。现在两个人正好反了过来——原来在加拿大时，一般做卫生的都是金博洋，现在金博洋每天除了训练开有很多会要开，于是反倒是羽生闲着，在家里做饭擦地洗衣服，然后每天等人回来喊一句“他大姨妈~”，这让金博洋反倒有一种自己娶了个贤惠的日本妻子在家里的感觉了，当然前提是在这个“妻子”如果没有天天晚上 “撒娇”的话。

10  
“人的情感真是难以捉摸，不过我还真没有想到过结弦这孩子竟然那麽倔强。”

“那当然”,王耀慈祥地笑笑，突然又像想到了什么一样，笑意淡了很多，“菊家的孩子很像菊啊。”

“我和中/国先生都像两个老人家一样在谈论孩子的私事了呢。”

寒暄过后礼貌道别，谈完一众正事，本田菊还在思考这个时候是否方便邀请王耀做一个私人访问。撂下电话却又不知道从何说起。

“算了，还是等这次的三国领导人会议上说吧……”

本田菊在跪坐在榻榻米上，穿着浴衣，仆人噤声送上了一杯新沏上的温茶，退下，轻阖上门扉，只留其一人在室内。本田菊其实很享受这种静谧的居室环境，这让他觉得，似乎“心如止水，心无杂念”。俗世烦扰总是要萦绕于心，但是这一刻至少，内心是宁静平和的。

本田菊一向觉得自己是有些冷漠的，不然那麽多武士和将军为他殉道，他也心头未曾有丝毫战栗。他一直所做的，就是穿着羽织站在樱花树下提着新酿的一小壶酒，或者头戴冠冕，精心护理他手中泛着森森冷意的太刀。

他看到羽生结弦在他面前深深跪伏着，他所彰显的志向似乎不能转移，姿态上显示出他的恳切与急迫。

“我对你们的遭遇深感遗憾，但是你可能对我的权力范畴不甚了解。”

他看见羽生结弦那沉静的眼眸像是受到打击般微微的震颤着，一时间竟然有些颓然。本田菊没心思去探究他到底是有些死心还是难过，抑或是愤恨。以为他跪在他面前的人，要识趣地退下了。没想到这人却直直地盯着他，用有些激越的语调说：

“您说日/中亲善也是不必了的……国家先生，在下确实冒昧来恳求您。可是，”他看见这个孩子低下头，声音闷闷地，“至少让我知道博洋怎么样……我已经很久没有他的消息了，这几天只要是听到有电话或者敲门，都要激动的以为是有关他的消息，我无路可走，我也无路可退——我根本不能不要博洋……国家先生，您不是曾经对在下说过，对祖国有过贡献之人，您都可以满足其一个愿望吗——我只想看见他。”

11  
这件事情说来也奇，来的也快，去的也快，一晃之间，似乎很少再有他们两个这些方面的消息。这件事情曾经小道消息铺天盖地，似乎要人人皆知，未曾想却好似在一夜之间，消失不见踪影。恍惚从未发生过这样的新闻。不只在中/国，乃至日/本。原本很有曝光度的两个人的消息，只有有关备战奥运的关系了，这令故意炒作影响两人备战的影响，也降至几乎没有了。

返回加拿大后，紧接着就是紧锣密鼓的筹备着奥运周期。中/国的运动员本就和其他国家队不一样，他们没有很多需要代言，需要完成的合同，羽生为了保险起见，也大大减少了在公众面前出现的次数。两个人很多时候累的回到家里基本上收拾收拾就要睡觉，争吵照旧，玩闹照旧，周围的环境又恢复了安宁和舒适。两个人都在的日子，便是心安。

12  
京张奥运后，金博洋选择了又征战了两个赛季，功成身退。他作为中国男单花滑历史上第一个拿到奥运会奖牌的选手，得到了无数冰迷和粉丝的祝福和赞扬。看到男单事业后继有人，新一周期的男单选手们都具有角逐最高领奖台的能力，成绩优异，他也十分放心，办好了一系列退役的流程，离去时，也毫无牵挂。

这几天，金博洋一个人在北京的单身公寓里面收拾行李，时不时总能翻出来原来和桶姐聪哥，还有引擎马达江哥他们的合照。那一张张照片，有时候他们笑得开心，有时候笑得搞怪，还有和教练一起板板正正的样子，让他总是收拾一会，看一会。无端的勾起无数过往的回忆来。

当时自己那麽小的时候，练起了滑冰，一恍然间，都这么大了啊。看着镜子中的自己，似乎恍惚还能想起自己小时候照着镜子端详自己的样子。对面镜子里那个人细长眼睛微微弯着，倒是一如从前。7岁时候那个自己，会知道滑冰到底会给他的人生轨迹这样翻天覆地的改变吗？

其中有一个相册金博洋一直珍藏着，是从他14岁第一次和羽生合照的照片，到现在。照片从他的少年开始，也记录了另一个少年的征程，最开始的照片寥寥无几，也许几年才能找到一张合照，可后面越来越多，最后都有些装不下了。

前几天他去找王耀辞行。

他心里面知道王耀助他良多。王耀对他，也时常像一个慈祥的长辈一样。他从心里也敬爱尊重他。想到过去与未来，一时心情激荡，难以言表。感恩之语，说不出口。七尺男儿便为祖国弯下膝盖，深深一拜，以示郑重。离别在即，王耀心头也难免伤感。摸了摸孩子的头。

“此去母国，还望好自珍重。”

想到日后和羽生将要前往加拿大定居，若非大事，也不会轻易回到故土，以他们两个的身份地位，也只能尽量少回以免多事。日后不再是国家队的队员，只怕终生都不得再见王耀一次了。金博洋终于明白古代人为什么临行前会如此伤感哀绝。

王耀看见眼前这孩子狭长的眼角滴下泪来，便知他不舍。心下怜惜，用手背轻轻拂去划过脸庞的泪珠。“哭什么？男儿有泪不轻弹。你和羽生都是好孩子，我知道他对你很好。”他轻轻顿了顿，“如果日后有什么不顺心的了，要知道，祖国永远都是你们最坚实的后盾，背后即是祖国。国外不比国内，万事还需多加小心。”

“我代表国家，感谢你对我和国家的付出与贡献。”

金博洋握住王耀伸过来的手，吸了吸鼻子，咧嘴露出一个笑脸来，

“祖国，愿您繁荣昌盛。”

13  
从冥想里回过神来，低头看向照片，他才发觉羽生似乎一直都没有变，笑起来依旧是个眯眯眼，爱在合照的时候把手搭在他的腰上。

前几天他辞行完回到公寓，便打电话给羽生，羽生现在还在日本，说要去神社里感谢神灵，“我觉得八百万神明一定是在我日夜祈祷的时候保佑我俩了。”这是羽生的原话。羽生听说了他今天向国家先生辞行的事情，“我也很感激中/国先生的，你应当早些告诉我，我也许就可以和你一起当面拜谢了。”

金博洋心想，幸好没去，不然看到哭鼻子的样子，真是会丢脸啊。

说到这里，金博洋也想起来了，“我也应当感谢日/本先生的，之前我听到过我们国家先生说过，他也帮了很多。”

“我的确去过递上名帖想要拜访，”说到这里他听出来羽生的有些恹恹的，“可是帮忙传递的人只说‘先生说只是交换’，叫我不要放在心上。所以最后我也只送上了我的信函。”

说到最后，羽生反而感慨了一句，“他们这些大人物的心思，哪里是我们这种普通人明白的？明明我们国家先生对中……，不提也罢，反正我是不太明白他们的历史恩怨了。不过天天想好之后假期怎么安排了吗？我已经等不及了要！”

金博洋听见对面传来的欢呼雀跃的声音，感怀之心都冲淡了很多，“海阔凭鱼跃，天高任鸟飞。自然是先把我们以前一起比赛过的地方旅游过一遍咯，然后……然后就到加拿大定居。我记得你以前说想要开个冰场在仙台，我们在加拿大也开一个也很好啊。”

“到时候都听天天的，不过前两句是……什么意思？”

对面传来羽生一贯用来“撒娇”的语气，一边金博洋嘴里头嫌弃他一个大老爷们，一边心里头知道这是羽生讨他欢心来的。心里头和嘴里头都在笑，似乎从来没有这么幸福过。他已经忍不住想象未来退役以后的日子，那一定是多姿多彩的：可以先和羽生结个婚，然后先好好玩上那么一阵，不知道他还是他的名字要冠上谁的姓氏。金博洋觉得自己已经很吃亏了，这个事情上羽生一定得让着他——不过玩完了就开个冰场，收养两个孩子也不错，或者是像两家老人提的代/孕？……到时候再说吧，谁知道未来会怎样呢？不管怎样，都是一个新的开始啊。

金博洋拖着行李站在多伦多皮埃尔机场等待行李，远远的就听见羽生在后面喊着自己名字。他扭头去望，逆着光线把羽生的轮廓刻画的十分模糊。这让他恍惚想起来，第一次这么一个少年，在漫天飞雪中，远远的向他走来，围着厚厚的围巾，鼻尖冻得都有些发红，装腔作势，像跟剧本一样的对他说：

“我来遵守承诺赴朋友的约，漫天飞雪证明我在这里……”

“是的，”记忆与现实的身影重合，将跨越十年的时空缩短为两个人的距离，“感谢你还在，结弦。”

-End

**Author's Note:**

> PS参观了朋友们求给kudohhhh（走过路过别错过！）


End file.
